The present invention relates to a food cooking vessel with temperature indicating means.
In using pots, it would be useful, both during and after the cooking step, to indicate that the pot has achieved a set temperature, and that the portions thereof are hot thereby allowing the user to take precautions against burns.
Pots or frying pans having at a central position of their bottom, a thermochromatic pigment containing coating indicating, by a color change, that the bottom has achieved a set temperature, are already commercially known.
However, this prior solution has the drawback that it indicates only and exclusively the temperature corresponding to the central region of the pot bottom, but not that of pot outer regions.
Moreover, with the food arranged in the pot, this chromatic indication cannot be seen, since the food being cooked covers the thermochromatic pigment coating.
Another prior art approach provides to use a thermosensitive liquid crystal device, the liquid crystals of which are embedded in the pot handle, which handle is for example made of a plastic material and projects from the pot body or vessel.
This prior thermosensitive liquid crystal device provides a temperature indication, which, even in this case, is measured at the inner regions of the vessel. Such prior device, however, is very complex and expensive and, moreover, is susceptible to be easily degraded in operation, because of the high temperature of the cooking regions or the moisture and heat present inside a dishwasher.